The wonderful world of a new Glee
by happydance2233
Summary: this is probably like any other glee fan fic but instead its weird the characters have different roles so to say that they do, just a warning


Rachel P.O.V

I was walking down the hall alone as usual, searching for Finn was way harder than it sounds. I was also looking for Kurt… we needed to see who was going to do the lead part in the duet.

"SLUCHIE TIME!" Puck yelled with his football friends.

And of corse… I was the one in the glee club to get slushied…. Finn never gets it since he's captain of the football team, he seams to be the only in Glee Club who still hasn't had it yet… oh well he'll get his day.

"Kurt! I've bean looking everywhere for you!" I said

"Oh.. how odd I've bean doing the same thing for once, anyways… how are we going to split _Defying Gravity_ into a duet? I was thinking we could switch off at each chorus or one line one line?" Kurt said.

"That might work, I've bean thinking on it myself and it's bean tough… Even for me. Your idea is just absolutely fantastic though I'm shocked you did it not me, OH! What is Mercedes doing for hers? Maybe she might help us with ours… Even though I do know she wants to go to breadsticks…" I said

Mercedes was the type of girl who was in it to win it. She was full on diva and her only choice in life for her, is to be on top. Me, I want to end up on broad way some day singing and dancing for everyone to hear and see, I want fans, people to scream my name!

"Oh Rachel, you know her, she'll help us when pigs fly! Maybe not even then knowing her. I still am wondering why you chose me over Finn, we both know your so in love with him." Kurt said in his teasing way.

Ok yes it's true; I am in love with Finn, madly in love with him. He's my night in shining armor… if he was mine he would be.

"Oh shut up Kurt! I chose you cause despite our differences and how much we argue, our voices sound amazing together and there's no way we can't win if we sing together, its one of the most amazing songs that we can both belt out and we're almost guarantied to win the trip to bread sticks with our voices combined like that! Did you ever think of that?" I asked.

"No I didn't quiet think of it that way, I just figured you were trying to see if you over power my voice someway and try making me look like a fool, but yet those plans always back fire on you." He chuckled out.

KURT P.O.V

I had to admit even though Rachel was a mess and a nutcase she was very smart when it came to the art of music. If I had known what she was going for when she had said something about our voices being combined making it almost guarantied that we'd win, I still be practicing the high F in for hours in my room at night. Glee Clubs next, and we're doing most of our presentations.

Usually I'm quiet nervous but after what Rachel was talking about, even though I wasn't quiet listening, I'm sure we'll win. Quin Febrae and Sam, a new kid still not sure what his last name is has joined the glee club. 3 cheerleaders, 3 guys on the football team and 1 new kid, wow talk about going on a joining streak. Most people spend their days making fun of how dumb glee club is when they're favorite musician was probably in glee when they were in high school. I guess most kids don't realize how amazing glee club can be.

Quin P.O.V

I really do hate glee, and I have it next. I just want to make sure Finns still mine. Like mine mine. I know that rat Rachel is more than in love with him which makes me sick, literally. Even though me and Finn hold hands in the hall way and make out in my hot tub I still think there's a part of him that doesn't want to be with me. Ooo Puck, that's how I'll find out.

Puck and Finn have bean the best of friends since they were little and they know EVERYTHING about each other, this should be easy as baking a cake.

"Hey Puck wait up!" I shout

"What's up Q?" he asks

"What's going on with Finn and that rat Rachel?" I ask

Puck starts looking a little shy and turns his head around nervously, that's all I need to know, to know that he is cheating on me.

"Nothing really they just hang out and talk about Glee and just you know what we would do if we hung around together. Things like that nothing serious." Puck answered

"oh is that so? Why am I not believing you Puckerman? Is it the way you move you head…. Say you should come over this weekend, have some fun, better yet, I'll go to your house, Saturday you and me? Sound good? Good" I say and than walk away

I don't need much to get guys to say ok with me, usually it just come naturally for them. How do you think me and Finn have bean together for so long?

This is my first one in a really long time yes I know I spelled some things wrong and my grammer isn't that good but at least I tried. Thanks for reading chapter 2 will be up soon.


End file.
